


Grief Loves Company

by jedimasterstar



Series: Ripples Through Time [3]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Army calls off the search for Steve, Howard becomes guilty.  An old lady friend tries to bring comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief Loves Company

Howard Stark could not get the image of Peggy Carter’s distraught face when he told her that there was no sign of the plane. They search a wide area of water near the location of the last signal but nothing could be found. The general theory was that it crashed farther than originally thought; however, after a year, the Army refused to continue the search.

He was frustrated by this. Steve Rogers was a friend, a good friend; and he owed it to the younger man to find him, to return him to Peggy. If anyone could survive the cold, it was Steve. But that may never happen now. Howard had never failed anyone before and that was what ate at him. “It’s not your fault,” came a smooth, familiar voice.

Not expecting company, he looked up to see Keira Layton, a woman he had not seen in a couple of years. Tall, with curly dark hair and dark brown eyes, she did not look as if she had aged a day. “What do you mean?” he asked, a slight tinge of anger seeping into his voice.

“Captain Rogers. He wouldn’t have blamed you for what happened. There was nothing no one could do.”

“But I failed him!” he yelled as he threw a glass cup against a wall. She flinched a bit. “I could have done better. Now Peggy has to live without him.”

Shaking her head, she walked towards him and said, “He was a soldier and knew the risks. He gave his life so thousands more could live.” He remained silent. She sighed and continued, “Believe me when I tell you that Captain America’s disappearance proves vital to the future. So much happens because of it. People are born whose personal lives shape the way they are. You have to let him go.”

“It’s not fair,” said Howard as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He sat down on the couch.

Keira sighed again and knelt in front of him. “Hate to say this, but life is never fair,” she said. They were quiet for a few moments before she added, “I lost someone once.” Howard looked down at her. “My sister. A man kidnapped her. We searched for hours but we never did find her. They caught the guy but all he would tell us was that she was dead and that he burned the body.” Tears then began to appear in her eyes. “I miss her so much,” she choked out.

Howard responded by pulling her into his lap and holding her as she cried while trying not to cry himself. They sat like this for what seemed like forever. Then he asked, “Why did you come?” 

She shifted herself until she was facing him. “Because I knew that you would be blaming yourself for everything,” she replied. “And you don’t need to do that. People are counting on you, both now and for years to come. You can’t let your grief rule you.”

“And how do you know that?”

She leaned close until she was nose-to-nose with him before saying, “I’m a time traveler.” She smiled.

He laughed. “Why do I find that hard to believe?” he said.

“You asked,” she said as she moved herself next to him and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“How long will you stay?” asked Howard.

She looked up and smiled. “For a few days,” Keira replied. And he grinned.


End file.
